Banana Peels and Bullet Bills
by cosima-the-geek-monkey
Summary: Sarah, Beth, Cosima, Helena and MK play Mario Kart and go all out to win, not without throwing shade of course.


The friends and the twins sat on Mrs S' couch ready for another competitive gaming session. This week, they decided to revisit the iconic Mario Kart on the Nintendo Wii as MK had suggested the week prior.

Last week, they did a Tekken tournament and did a series of heats, with the best players getting through to the next round. Unsurprisingly, Helena was the winner, thrashing even hardcore gamers MK and Beth by miles. The final battle between Helena and Beth was very intense, and Sarah seriously feared for the condition her controllers would be in afterwards. Even Mrs S and Kira were sat on the edge of their seats, and Alison was screaming at Beth to win and assert her power or else she'll be sleeping on the couch for a week. This pushed Beth harder but she was no match for Helena's character King, who round-house kicked her into the corner and kicked Beth's character Law who was squirming on the ground, with Helena unknowingly doing special moves which drained even more of Beth's health bar as she just pressed random buttons.

This time, they were to play Mario Kart. Only 4 players could play the game at a time, and since Helena won last time and would most likely distract everyone, Sarah gave Helena a controller with the batteries taken out to make her feel like she was really playing. Part of Sarah felt bad but if she told Helena she couldn't play they'd be playing a Tekken tournament again but in real life.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Cosima giggled with her tongue sticking out. She better win, as she took a day off from work specifically and she felt bad about Scott all on his own doing urinalysis tests on samples but at the same time had a little laugh at the situation.

"How's Delphine doing Cosima?" Beth asked and Cosima blushed, giggling to herself.

"She's flawless, as usual." Cosima beamed and Sarah made fake-vomiting noises. "She's giving vaccinations at the hospital today." Cosima loved talking about her hotshot French girlfriend who also happened to be a very dedicated and precise doctor at the local hospital. She didn't always like the long hours she worked but now Cosima and Scott got themselves jobs in the medical labs, they were able to talk and see each other in the hallways, and occasionally tryst in the janitor's closet.

"What she giving 'em out for?" Sarah asked.

"Uhh...rabies I think." Cosima thought and scratched her head. Sarah cast a glance at Helena who was sat next to her. Maybe she should've got Helena booked in for one.

"Let's turn the Wii on." Beth smiled awkwardly, picking up on Sarah's looks at Helena and Sarah pressed the power button.

"Bagsy me being player 1!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh man, I wanted to be player 1." Cosima pretended to be hurt.

"It's my house Cos, I pay rent."

"No you don't Sarah, and it's Mrs S' house." Beth retorted and she and Mika began to giggle.

"Right, for that Beth you can be player 2, 'cause you're like a number two." Sarah scoffed and the others laughed. " _You little shit_."

"'Kay, I'll be player 3 cause 3 is the magic number." Cosima winked.

"Okay Cos, no more threesome innuendos please." Sarah scoffed and Cosima stuck her tongue out.

"Mika, you don't mind being player 4 do you?" Sarah looked to MK who brought her black steering wheel.

"I don't mind Sarah." MK smiled shyly, her legs pushed close to her chest as she sat next to Beth on the couch. She actually liked being player 4.

"Ok cool, let's get on with it then."

"I am player 5, sestra?" Helena sat with her white steering wheel pretending to already be driving with her classic smirk on her face.

"Yeah, meathead." Sarah smiled. At least she knew she could still count.

"Zoom zoom." Helena made sound effects whilst turning her steering wheel in the air above her head and nearly knocking Sarah.

"Oi, watch out ya goon."

"Never let Helena get driving lessons." Cosima laughed.

"You can't bloody talk Cos, you're the worst driver I know."

"Sarah, that was an accident."

"No wonder Shay dumped you." Sarah laughed.

"Dude I dumped her 'cause I finally met the light of my life Delphine."

"Whatever you say Cos, now lets get onto the actual game now yeah?"

Sarah pressed on Mario Kart and watched the Nintendo loading screens.

"Yes! I'm looking forward to this." Beth smiled and shook MK's shoulder next to her quite hard, making MK shake everywhere with a small grin on her face.

"Well Beth, get ready to be destroyed on the track."

"At least if I lose on this, I won't be a loser in real life. I can run rings around you on the real track Sarah." Beth replied with a smug grin on her face and Sarah threw a cushion at her face.

" _You are a loser you silly cow,_ you fancy Alison. You've gotta be a _pretty big_ loser to fancy that."

"At least it's not Rachel Duncan." Beth grinned and Cosima adjusted her glasses, her eyebrows raising with a giggle. Sarah blushed in response.

"You've clearly lost it."

"I don't think I have Sarah." Beth winked.

"Can you shut up?" Helena piped up.

"Yeah, we're ready to burn some rubber right now!" Cosima grinned and leaned to give Helena a high five.

"Yeah, bet you would Cosima." Beth winked.

"Ya mean crash into walls Cos? Yeah okay." Cosima shot a glare at Sarah whilst she was pressing the buttons to start the game.

"Wow, that's a lot of stars." Mika commented as she saw Sarah's driving license on the screen.

"Wish it was like that in real life instead of points." Sarah sighed.

"Woah Mrs S has been _bashing_ this!" Cosima laughed at Mrs S' nearly full of stars license.

"Grandma Kendall has a license?" Beth pointed out and Sarah nodded.

"Yeah she's only been on it once though and called it shite." Sarah pointed referring to the empty license. Sarah pressed on her license and they were about to the choose the game mode. "Let's do the classic competitive race." Sarah smiled and Beth rolled her eyes.

"No, I want to do coin collecting." Helena bounced in her seat.

"We can do that after meathead." Sarah tapped Helena's head and Helena hissed. "Okay should we do karts, bikes or bikes and carts?" Sarah asked everyone.

"Bikes." Helena shouted. Helena really liked motorcycles and it was her dream to own a motorbike one day. She asked Mrs S for one each Christmas but Mrs S replied that they're too big for Father Christmas to carry and she needs to act good to get one.

"Bikes and karts so there's more variety." MK spoke up and Sarah nodded.

"Yeah I haven't played with a bike on Mario Kart yet." Cosima commented.

"You might be in luck Cos, you might be able to not crash into a wall for once." Sarah replied and everyone began to laugh. Cosima blushed.

"If Delphine was here she'd be angry." Cosima tried to hide her smile.

"But she's not, so deal with it." Sarah rolled her eyes. Cosima was acting like a love-struck teenager and Sarah found it sickly.

"She's just butt-hurt cause Rachel doesn't blow her phone up." Cosima laughed looking towards Beth and MK who sniggered.

"Fucks sake Cos stop talkin' bout Rachel."

"What's she up to Sarah?" Beth asked.

"I dunno, probably straightening her hair or walking in her angry high heels or something. How am I meant to bloody know?" Sarah replied getting flustered and everyone tried to hide their giggles.

"Mmm. _Sexy Rachel_."

"Ya wha'?" Sarah began to blush.

"That's her name, _sexy, sexy Rachel._ " Helena began to make kissing noises and MK sniggered from behind her cushion.

"I don't know where you got that from, meathead."

"I hear you on the phone sestra. You say 'sexy Rachel'" Helena carried on with her kissing noises and Cosima, Beth and Mika were in stitches laughing. "Pretty, gorgeous _sexy_ Rachel."

"Don't know what _you're_ laughing for Beth, I've heard you flirting with Alison on the phone far too many times."

"Really?"

"Yes really, all that 'come to my place and we'll do undercover work' and all that cop shite."

"Damn, I've been _busted_." Beth rolled her eyes and Mika giggled.

"You've got an immediate 6 star wanted level for texting Alison." Cosima laughed.

"Textin'? You mean _banging_. I've heard the Spanish they speak to each other." Beth began to blush and grabbed a cushion, hiding her face behind it like MK usually did.

"Think you need _psychological testing_. Who in the right mind would want to _bone_ Alison Hendrix."

"Enough boning, let's get onto the racing!" Helena stuck out her tongue and Cosima giggled.

"Well, think you need _psychological testing_ for slamming Rachel _Slam-_ Duncan."

MK, Beth and Cosima all giggled.

"I have not slammed her-"

"You have, Sarah." MK spoke up.

"How can you tell?" Sarah blushed.

"You smile at your phone whenever you receive a message."

"It might be off Felix or someone else though."

"It's not. It's different."

"Alrigh' then, you _slammin'_ Krystal yet?"

"Sarah, I thought we were going to play Mario Kart-" Beth cut in, not wanting Sarah to make Mika feel embarrassed.

"No, I have not." MK blushed, covering her cheeks and wishing she brought her mask with her.

"Yet you smile whenever she sends you a message?"

"Yes Sarah." MK nodded. "She cheers me up."

"She's a lot nicer than Rachel." Beth patted MK's shoulder and gave her a wink.

"I bet she has loads of kinks." Sarah smirked. _She could tell from the looks of Krystal that she'd secretly be a kinky minx._

"Not everyone is Rachel, Sarah." Beth retorted and Sarah sighed, and clicked next so they could choose characters.

"Ooh, what a _tough_ decision." Beth smiled as she picked Donkey Kong like she did every time.

"Hardly Beth, you're always that giant fat-arsed monkey."

"His name is Donkey Kong and he's a gorilla actually Sarah." Beth pointed to the screen.

"Yes, what a _tough_ decision." MK smirked as she chose Diddy Kong like she always did. Beth smiled and ruffled MK's hair whilst MK leaned closer into Beth.

"You two clowns. I'm picking the best character." Sarah smiled as she chose Bowser.

"Dude he's the worst character ever." Cosima commented.

"Bog off Cos. He has spikes all over him look. You don't want to mess with him." Sarah pointed to the screen.

"You can't beat the notorious Donkey and Diddy though. Look at them!" Cosima pointed to a huddled Beth and MK. "They're the dream team."

"You're damn right, Cos." Beth winked and MK looked up at Beth with a devilish look in her eyes before sticking her tongue out at Sarah.

"Ahh FU all. I'm going to tear you to shreds on that track, mark my words. Now Cos, will you hurry up choosing your character!"

"I don't know who to pick."

"Sarah, why will it not let me pick King Boo?" Helena kept waving her Wii controller in the air.

"King Boo's sleepin' Helena." MK and Beth laughed at her crappy excuse.

"But he's a ghost sestra."

"He's tired 'cause he's just _trolled_ Alison Hendrix. You're riding with me today." Beth began to shoot Sarah a glance but began to giggle anyway, and MK and Cosima giggled too.

"Oh, so King Boo is in Bowser's car?"

"Yes Helena." Sarah sighed.

"I love riding with my sestra." Helena wrapped her arms around Sarah who shifted uncomfortably at first because of Helena's death grip but soon adjusted.

"Hmm, which character." Cosima mumbled.

"I wonder what character _Rachel_ would choose." Beth said randomly whilst looking at Sarah.

"She's probably never heard of Mario Kart, Beth." Sarah sighed. "I wonder what character Alison will choose. Probably the most annoying one, like Birdo or something. Or her own Mii character."

"Who did Grandma Kendall play as?" Cosima asked while Beth rolled her eyes at Sarah.

"Wario, for some weird reason. I bet Fee would play as Waluigi. Lanky streak of piss. Legs like bloody pipe cleaners."

"Legs like match-sticks." Helena piped up.

"I wonder how Delphine's doing." Cosima said out loud when the conversation turned to legs.

"What would Delphine play as?" MK asked Cosima.

"Probably Rosalina cause she's like, the hottest."

"Cos she's a bunch of pixels. How can you find her hot?"

"How can you find Rachel hot Sarah?" Beth replied and Sarah shut up for about 10 seconds.

"Speakin' of _leggy blondes_ , I wonder who Krystal would play as. Princess Peach, probably." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" MK asked.

"She thinks she's a princess."

"She is, though." MK admitted and the room went silent.

"Aww Mika." Cosima giggled and MK blushed.

"Not a princess in a bad way, but a very pretty way."

"I know Mika." Sarah smirked. "Cos, you chosen yet?"

"Yep." Cosima replied and picked Mario.

"Cos what the-"

"It was a hard decision to make." Cosima sighed and Sarah frowned at her before they moved onto choosing their vehicles.

"Wait, I want to change."

"Oh for f-"

"I can't apologise for my heart, _okay_?"

"Is Boo still asleep?"

"Yes Helena, he's snorin' his head off." Sarah was getting agitated, just wanting to launch into the racing and beat everyone's sorry arses.

Cosima chose Yoshi instead and they finally chose their vehicles.

"An _epic_ car." Sarah chose the Off-roader.

"Bitch _please_." Beth rolled her eyes and chose the Piranha Prowler.

"Hmph." MK grinned and chose the Sprinter race car (The B Dasher MK 2)

"Where's my car?" Helena asked.

"You're sleepin' in my boot Helena."

"I'll choose this one." Cosima smiled as she chose the Bon Bon bike. No surprise there, Sarah thought to herself and giggled.

"The _Bon Bon_? You clearly got Delphine on the brain."

"What-"

"The Hon Hon." Sarah smiled. "Hon hon baguette."

"It's actually hon hon _hon_ baguette Sarah."

"I know, they ride these in France okay but that was totally nothing to do with it." Cosima blushed.

"You chose a shite bike Cos. I'm not complaining. Anyways, let's move on."

The track chooser screen came up.

"Ok, since King Boo's asleep Helena you can choose the track."

"Moo Moo Meadows." Helena said without thinking. Sarah could deal with that. It wasn't the lamest track ever _(although it was still pretty shite.)_

Everyone watched the teaser of the race course and soon the trumpets signalled it was the start of the race.

 **3...**

MK and Beth shot competitive looks at each other and then looked at the others.

 **2...**

Helena licked her lips as she stared at the screen.

 **1...**

Sarah shot Beth a death glare and Beth put her thumb on her nose and waved her fingers.

 **GO!**

Sarah stuck two fingers at Beth and then her car ended up spluttering.

"Oh for f-"

" _Weee_!" Cosima shouted as her Bon Bon moved at a relatively slow pace. She didn't time her start as well as MK and Beth who both started fast.

"See you later, losers." Beth smirked as she was approaching 5th place already. MK was closely following behind.

"You bellends, I'm gonna catch up." Sarah scoffed, in last place. Helena was waving her steering wheel all over the place, thinking she was driving.

"Helena you're riding shotgun."

"Can I not hold your steering wheel."

"No you loony, I'm driving. You're sleepin'."

"But sestra its my favourite track."

"Fine then meathead. You get half of steering wheel and I'll get the other half. Okay?"

"That doesn't sound like responsible driving." MK commented just as she threw a banana peel and Cosima drove into it.

"To be fair Mika _none of this_ promotes responsible driving. It's a miracle Cosima hasn't crashed voluntarily yet."

Beth was rapidly advancing up the leader board, climbing up to third.

"Eat my dust Sarah."

"Not if you've been driving Ali Hendrix to org-"

"Ahh damn." Cosima crashed into a cow and the room was filled with laughter. Sarah knew it was only a matter of time.

"Sestra you have made hamburgers."

"No she hasn't, it's still stood up." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Where is the blood? It is not dead?"

"Helena if it died this game wouldn't be 3+ and Kira wouldn't be allowed to play."

"Not very realistic." Helena shook her head.

"Neither is dropping banana peels or firing red shells."

"People litter though, Sarah." Beth replied.

"You'd know wouldn't you, _rookie litter picker._ You're probably the worst for litterin'."

Sarah and Helena, when not crashing into walls, managed to climb up to 9th place and got a Bullet Bill power up.

"See ya later bellends." Sarah shouted with a smile and a wave as Bullet Bill crashed other characters out of the way and drove Sarah's off-roader for her travelling up to 2nd place, passing MK and Cosima.

"What the heck?" Beth shrieked as she gripped onto her white steering wheel.

"Rained on your parade haven't I Beth." Sarah smirked.

"That totally killed the good vibes." Cosima sighed.

" _Cry me a river Cos_. Best get your thinking cap on to tell Delphine why you lost."

"Rachel will be unhappy you're this high in the leader board. She usually likes her women _a bit_ lower than her." Beth smirked. Both in the power standing and the social hierarchy, of course.

"Ha ha ha." Sarah replied sarcastically. They soon got onto the final lap and the pressure was mounting. Speedy Beth held onto her 1st place position, whilst Sarah was keeping a good eye on Beth in front.

"Staring at your arse right now Beth. Planning my attack."

"Let's have it then Sarah."

"Watch out guys! _Bon Bon_ coming through!" Cosima raced up to 3rd and MK 4th. MK stayed in the shadows for most of the race, focusing on her own car but she managed to throw a rogue green shell which ended up hitting Sarah.

"No what the f-"

"Hehe." MK blasted past Cosima and crossed the finish line just after Beth, Cosima following close.

"Pillage!" Cosima shouted, very proud of getting 3rd.

Sarah remained on her arse after the pelting from the unexpected green shell and finished in sixth after the computer characters raced past her.

"This is bullshit."

"I can kill the other characters for you."

"No Helena, please don't." When Sarah last played a game, which was Call of Duty on the Xbox 360 Helena got angry at her being shot at and stamped on her disk. Sarah was just relieved she didn't stamp on the console.

" _Look at that shit right there!_ " Beth pointed to the leaderboard, with her name on top. MK and Beth high fived and Cosima leaned to give them a high five.

"Shut up Beth." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I think the winner should choose the next track." MK smiled whilst looking at Beth.

"What a _great suggestion_ Mika, I agree." Beth smirked and stared at Sarah.

"Oh god, _no_." Sarah shook her head. She knew what track Beth would pick.

"C'mon Sarah, how bad can it be?"

"Very bad Cos, _very bad_." Sarah stared back at Beth who was still sat with the same shit-eating-grin on her face.

"Fine, if you don't make it fair I will hack into your phone." MK said, looking at Sarah.

"Oh yeah, and-"

"I will leak all of your photos and messages to Rachel Duncan and put them on a slideshow and get Mrs S to invite everyone over." MK replied in a serious tone and Sarah knew she wasn't just joking.

"Okay shit okay Mika, I'll let Beth choose." Sarah began to blush and get nervous. She really didn't want Felix finding out anything about her and Rachel, nor Mrs S. _Can you imagine the embarrassment? She didn't fancy Rachel in her stockings and suspenders splayed all over Mrs S' telly, even if the thought of her made her want to sit on her hands._

MK looked at Beth with a small grin on her face whilst Beth put her arm around Mika and looked over with a smile.

"Sarah, may I do the honour of choosing my _favourite_ track?" Sarah huffed and handed Beth her Wii remote. Beth instantly went to the Special Cup and chose the notorious Rainbow Road.

"I should've known it'd be this." Cosima sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Christ Cos you should know better. Who's the biggest troller of us all?"

"Beth." Helena said.

"Yes Helena." Sarah began to giggle then remembered they were about to play Rainbow Road and her face soon fell. "Oh Jesus." Sarah said as they all set off and she soon fell off the track and went whizzing into the galaxy.

"Ha! You idiot." Cosima laughed and pointed at Sarah and unknowingly drove Yoshi and the Bon Bon off the track too.

MK began to giggle and focused on her car only, picking up her power ups and making sure to drop loads of banana peels. Sarah got a star power up because she was last place but then she fell off the track again.

"Oh for f-"

"Sarah please, I thought we were sharing the wheel."

"Not on this track, meathead. This ones important."

"Woooo!" Beth whizzed into first place, drifting in MK's Diddy Kong's face.

Cosima however was struggling on the lap and was only one in front of Sarah.

"Beth, why'd you have to choose the worst track?" Cosima sat with her Wii wheel in front of her frowning at the TV whilst Beth smirked behind hers.

MK was still aiming to get power-ups and got a nice red shell.

"Watch out, Beth." MK grinned as she watched Donkey Kong get smashed by the red shell.

"Mika! I thought you were my deputy."

"I wanna win." Mika had a devilish look on her face as she drove into first and won the lap. Beth sighed and felt annoyed when she came second but was glad Mika won.

 _Only Mika could win on Rainbow Road._

Cosima climbed up to 7th and Sarah was last, still on the end of the second lap when everyone else finished.

"Hurry up Sarah. You're faster than this whilst running laps in real life and you barely move then."

"Shut up Beth you're distracting me."

"I like the colours sestra." Helena nudged hard into Sarah and she lost control of her kart and her steering wheel, sending Bowser flying off the track again.

"Helena! You-"

The words 'FINISHED' flashed up on the screen and everyone laughed at Sarah.

"Ya wha'?! I wasn't even finished!"

"Even the _Nintendo Wii_ has had enough of your shit Sarah." Beth laughed as the scoreboards came on and Bowser had very little points. Sarah felt very humiliated. _Why was she not winning?_ She was an _expert_ on Mario Kart, always winning Kira, Oscar, Gemma and even little Charlotte but then again they were kiddies.

MK got to choose the next race and she chose Moonview Highway. It went better for Sarah this time around but Cosima did pretty bad, constantly getting run over by the trucks and the cars.

"Holy watershed!" Cosima yelled as she got run over by a truck just as she recovered from being squashed by a car.

Sarah managed to climb up to 3rd, Cosima was 7th, MK was 2nd and Beth was first once again.

"Take that bitches!" Beth shouted.

"Bitch." Cosima mumbled.

"This is a load of balls. This has _definitely_ been rigged. Mika has Beth forced you to hack the Nintendo Wii?"

"No, and how would I be able to hack into Mario Kart anyway. It's all offline." MK replied, her eyebrows raising.

"It's not my fault you're a _terrible_ driver Sarah." Beth retorted and MK giggled.

"You lot saw the cups and stars I have on my license. I am _epic_ at this game."

"Who have you beaten then?"

"Uhh...Kira, Charlotte, Oscar, Gemma-"

"They're all kiddos Sarah." Cosima giggled and Beth was in stitches laughing.

"I beat Grandma Kendall!"

"Grandma Kendall doesn't count." Beth folded her arms, a toothy grin on her face.

"Guys this isn't fair you're picking all the lame and really hard tracks. Can I choose one?" Cosima asked.

"Don't choose a crap one Cos."

Cosima debated between choosing Mushroom Gorge or Yoshi Falls.

"Go for Yoshi Falls." Beth suggested.

"Shut up Beth, just cause that ones easier."

"Ooh thanks Beth, I'll go for Yoshi Falls then." Cosima smiled whilst Sarah huffed. "Hey, this track matches my character. Perfect for me and my Bon Bon."

"She'll be calling it Delphine next." Sarah scoffed and everyone began to giggle.

"Shut up Sarah, although your car does look a bit like Rachel."

"Why?"

"It looks angry."

"True. Beth's car looks like Alison."

"Hmm true." Everyone laughed and Beth even joined in.

"Beth that's really rude, you shouldn't have laughed at that."

"I know Cosima but Alison does look like that when she's trying to hoover beneath my feet and when I forget to take out the trash."

"She looks like that all the time Beth." Sarah commented.

The race started and Helena and Sarah shared the wheel, actually doing better than they were doing in previous laps. Cosima eventually found out what buttons to press for power ups and used up a lot of red mushrooms to catch up to Mika.

Unfortunately Mika had got a lightning cloud and she knocked into Cosima.

"Ah shit!" Cosima shouted, looking for someone to pass it onto. Sarah and Helena smiled as they zoomed past whilst Cosima kept head butting the wall but Cosima soon caught up to Bowser.

"Ah shite." Sarah said and then Bowser got electrocuted. "Bloody hell!" She had nearly caught Beth but Speedy Beth was too quick for Sarah.

Sarah didn't understand why Beth was doing so well.

The race finished unexpectedly, with Cosima getting 2nd, Mika 3rd and Sarah 4th, and Beth once again keeping her gold position as number 1.

"At least it went better than last time." Sarah scoffed. "My choice for a track now." Sarah had no doubts in choosing Bowser's Castle. "An _epic_ house for an _epic_ person."

MK rolled her eyes and nudged into Beth who laughed. "A home fit for a king." Sarah smiled.

"No one's listening Sarah." Beth laughed.

"You're just jealous 'cause you live in a jungle Beth."

"It should be renamed Rachel's castle." Cosima commented as the TV showed the layout of the track. "Is that what her house looks like Sarah?"

"With lava pits and drawbridges? _Wake up Cos, you silly cow._ You're clearly in la la land." Everyone began to laugh.

"Then again, this is Rachel we're talking about." Beth joked.

The race began to start and it wasn't long before Cosima got crushed by the Thwomps in the air.

"God damn, everything seems to want to squish me in this game." Sarah began to laugh at her but then got squashed by a Thwomp too.

"It's Rachel Duncan going down on Sarah."

"Rachel has a scary house." Helena commented as she held onto half of the wheel.

"Scary house for a _scary_ gal." Sarah laughed.

The big Bowser spat out fireballs and Beth got burned.

"Ouch, I think that big guy is more like Rachel." Beth commented as she tightly gripped her steering wheel.

"Ooh, nice fountains." Cosima smiled as she drove past the erupting lava shoots.

Shock horror, at the end of the race Sarah and Helena actually came 2nd.

"Yes in your face!" Sarah grinned. Beth was really annoyed she got 3rd but MK didn't mind coming forth. Cosima, for some unknown reason, actually came first.

"That track was like hella awesome."

"We get it Cos."

" _Totally_ worth taking a day off work for. Now what track should I choose?" Cosima knew when she saw the name they'd have to play Delfino Square.

"Coincidence? I think not." MK smirked.

"Del-fine-o square." Helena said for no reason.

"I totally agree with that Helena." Cosima winked.

"This is embarrassing Cos. Can't believe you chose this after Delphine."

"To be fair we did race inside Rachel's house on the last track." Beth said and Sarah soon shut up.

"Aww this is a beautiful track." Cosima smiled as it showed an overview of the track.

"Shh." Helena shushed Cosima.

"Look at my crowd of fans coming to cheer me on." Beth smirked at the crowds.

"It's the Beth Childs Fan Club." MK giggled.

"Actually my fan club."

"Sarah you have no fans. Except for me." Helena smiled and Sarah couldn't believe how true that sounded. "Can I race this track please?"

"Alrigh' then meathead, this ones boring anyway."

Sarah sat and watched the race unfold. She noticed how deep MK got into the game, biting her lip with a toothy grin whenever she got a good power up and smirking devilishly when she scattered some shells. She noticed how Cosima moved her wheel everywhere, her dreadlocks almost flying with it and her eyebrows furrowing when she hit a wall. She also noticed how Beth would clench her jaw and stare at the screen almost as if she was in a staring contest with the TV. _She'd certainly give Rachel Duncan a run for her money._

The lap passed very quickly and Sarah couldn't believe who got first.

"I make you proud sestra?" Helena smiled as she drifted her way into first place, with Beth and MK following close behind.

"Yes you did bloody well meathead."

"Do _not_ call me this."

"What track do you wanna pick Helena?" Cosima smiled.

"I want to let Mika choose a track." Helena gave MK a wave and MK smiled shyly. "She is a good friend and I like her hairs."

"Thank you Helena. I like your hair too." MK smiled and chose Shy Guy Beach.

"Hmm Shy Guy Beach? Interesting." Cosima said and Beth smirked at MK.

"If you think Krystal's gonna show up doing some sunbathing you're out of luck Mika." MK began to blush and Beth shook her head.

"Rachel's not going to be sunbathing either."

"Oh I know, she's like a vampire." The friends raced through the lap, with Beth coming third, Cosima fourth, Mika second and Sarah/Helena first.

"I choose now." Helena said and chose Ghost Valley. "This one looks interesting."

" _Looks like Alison's attic._ " Sarah commented.

The race started and Helena noticed the many King Boos flying around.

"I thought he was asleep in the boot Sarah."

"He must've escaped."

"No he can't." Helena bounced, becoming confused.

"He's been cloned." Cosima commented.

"He's rallying up his sisters to troll Alison Hendrix."

"That's mean." Beth replied.

The track was quite difficult for Cosima, who fell down gaps all the time.

"Don't worry my Bon Bon, we'll finish this soon." Cosima smiled to herself as she thought of Delphine. The race finished and Beth came 5th whilst MK came first, Cosima came 4th and Sarah/Helena came third.

"You distracted Beth?"

"It's them ghosts. _Little horny bastards._ "

"It's okay Beth, I will give my track choice to you."

"Aww thanks Mika." Beth ruffled MK's hair and chose SNES Mario Circuit 3.

"You have to pick the most basic one." Sarah pushed her hair back with a sigh.

"Sometimes simple is better."

"I know, I only need to walk into your house to see your minimalist furniture."

"Old house, I'm living with Ali and the kiddos now." Beth corrected her and smiled.

"That's not something to smile about Beth." Sarah jabbed back and Beth rolled her eyes.

The gang finished the race with Beth again coming out on top, then Beth chose Sherbet Land.

"Rachel Duncan's natural habitat." Sarah commented.

MK came first on that one and then she picked the next one, which was Coconut Mall.

"Krystal's not gonna appear with Victoria's Secret shoppin' bags Mika."

The lap went well for MK until she crashed into a Mii driving a car.

"Krystal ran you over!" Cosima shouted.

"I don't mind." MK replied with a smile. Sarah thought Krystal could probably run her over in real life and Mika would say thanks.

"Aww, so cute." Beth smiled at MK who had a massive crush on the blonde manicurist.

" _Very sickly._ " Sarah commented but gave MK a wink when she thought no one was looking. Beth picked up on it though.

"Shut up Sarah, you're just jealous because Krystal is nice and Rachel's not."

"Krystal is not nice. Did you hear her throwing shade at me last week? As if I'm a 7 on a good day!"

"To be honest Sarah you did call her 'bubble-brain' last week."

"She thinks I'm Australian, Cos." Sarah rolled her eyes.

Sarah/Helena came 2nd MK came 5th (probably distracted because of Krystal, so Sarah thought), Beth came 3rd and Cosima came 1st.

"Yesssss boys!" Cosima shouted, fist bumping in the air and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with it Cos, choose a track."

Cosima chose Maple Treeway.

"My favourite." Helena smiled.

"Thought Moo Moo Meadows was your favourite?"

"This I like." Helena commented as the track overview played. "Can I do this one sestra?" Helena pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Go on then you little shite." Sarah regrettably handed Helena all of the steering wheel and Helena smiled.

"I will make you smile, sestra." Helena nudged into Sarah. "I will prove you and Mrs S I am good driver."

Helena did well, dodging the caterpillars well. Cosima, being the person she is, knocked into the caterpillars and the piles of leaves. Cosima came 10th, Helena came 1st, Beth came 2nd and MK came 3rd.

"See." Helena pointed to Bowser being first on the leaderboard. "Mrs S should let me drive."

"Helena, real life driving is _nothing_ like Mario Kart, unless you're Cosima." Everyone began to laugh at Cosima who sat there blushing.

"And you have to parallel park." Beth winked. "Maybe I should show you sometime."

"Stop bragging Beth, we know you're good at parallel parking but Christ."

The friends laughed and played a few more tracks, Sarah rolling her eyes when Beth nudged MK and they both smiled as she chose DK Jungle Parkway. Soon they all got bored of playing Mario Kart and went to the Mii Channel.

"Ooh, look at all the Miis!" Cosima giggled and pointed out Delphine. "Sarah, grab my Mii and drop me next to Delphine."

"No I won't you _silly ti-_ "

"Do it sestra." Helena demanded and Sarah did as she asked.

"Hey look, there's Alison!" Sarah pointed out Alison's Mii who was toddling around the room. "Let's change her Mii."

"Sarah, I don't think you should-"

"Shh Beth it's just for fun." Helena shushed Beth.

Sarah edited Alison's Mii, giving Alison a complete makeover, giving her grey hair, excessive and unflattering face makeup, bags under her eyes, a lot of wrinkles, a weird and slightly-scary smile, a nose reminiscent to that of Squidward's from Spongebob SquarePants, and angry eyes. She then renamed her 'soccer-bitch'.

"Hehe." Sarah laughed as she finished editing Alison and watched her drop from the sky into the Mii channel, all the other Miis watching her entrance.

"Okay Sarah, you've had your fun. I think you should change it back now." Beth commented as Sarah dragged 'soccer-bitch' into the air, waving her around and making everyone other than Beth laugh.

"Beth, this is too funny."

"I mean it Sarah, you should-"

"Sarah!? Beth!? Are you in there?!" Alison knocked on the door and everyone looked to each other with wide eyes. The door opened and Alison walked in, wearing her hip-hop abs workout gear. Beth's eyes raked over Alison's toned body. "My eyes are up here Beth." Alison said a bit harsher than she intended but began to smile and blush when Beth looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You look _very sexy_ Ali."

Sarah made vomiting noises and MK laughed.

"Oh stop it, _you_." Alison giggled and Beth flashed her fangs. "What's going on here?" Alison pointed to the TV.

"Uhhh..." Cosima said randomly and Sarah kicked her leg.

"Ooh, the Mii channel!" Alison sat down with a smile in the middle of Beth and MK. MK eyed Alison awkwardly and put her hands in her hoodie pockets, quietly whistling. Sarah looked at MK trying to get her to stop being so obvious but she didn't see.

"We have just been giving you a makeover." Helena smiled. Sarah's eyes darted to her twin sister.

"Helena-"

"'Soccer-bitch?! Really?!" Alison shouted. The whole room erupted in laughter whilst Alison sat pouting with a Wii remote.

"Sorry Ali." Beth giggled before nuzzling her head into Alison's neck, rubbing into her.

"Beth, this is not amusing. You let this happen?" Alison moved away, and Beth sighed.

"It was me Alison, she didn't have much of a choice." Sarah took the blame.

"Sarah." Alison paused, before looking at everyone around the room. " _Grow up_."

"Try _not_ to crap your Lululemons, Alison." Sarah scoffed. "It's just a joke."

"Whatever Sarah." Alison sighed, not before shooting Sarah daggers. _Just wait until I get a Nintendo PS4 or whatever the heck this is and beat you at your own game._

Beth looked around the room at everyone awkwardly, her eyes darting from Cosima who coughed awkwardly and fiddled with her glasses, to MK who still was now sat with the top of her hoodie covering her mouth, her eyes darting around the room, then to Helena, who was sat eating something she had pulled out of the pocket of her parka questionably, and then to Sarah who was laying back with her head against the couch, a small smirk on her face whilst she looked at Alison who angrily stared at the Nintendo Wii.

"So," Cosima finished fiddling with her glasses and put them back on. "Anyone up for another race?" And Cosima was met with silence.


End file.
